Home
by aya-kun
Summary: Komui-san...Lenalee's getting married...


. . . . .

Home

. . . . .

She was always there, smiling. Always so free without care or worry.

That is. Until the order came and took her.

Away from me, from friends, from everything familiar.

Every night I felt her calling. And every day I worked hard to answer it.

.

That the order had always been understaffed presented an opportunity, my way to finally answer my sister.

It had taken so long. Just one day was an eternity. But even that ended and a new one began.

.

I'd heard about Lenalee's continued failed escapes. I'd stood one hallway away from her crying -it was the closest I could get to, thanks to a friend.

Reever stood by me as I rose in rank. He helped me gather friends even as I played a fool and exasperated them.

Then finally, I'd gotten my wish. It was the day after Lenalee's last escape. Reever didn't spare me the details. My sister wanted to go home. It was time I told her.

'You are home.'

I held her cuffed hand, pushed back her bangs. I looked into her eyes and watched her come back from the pit of despair. I cried with her as she answered me, 'Welcome home.'

.

That day would always be imprinted in my memory. But lately new ones have been popping up in my dreams.

Everyone knew I was in denial. But I couldn't help it. My one and only sister had found another home.

Allen's a nice boy. Even with his eccentricity -comes from being raised by Marshall Cross, I suppose. Sometimes though, he reminded me often of that bedridden Lenalee. Even when he's smiling, you get the feeling that he really isn't.

He's always too nice, too kind, too reckless, too much a liar sometimes that it frustrates you and you just wish he'd cry, would lose his composure and you would finally glimpse _that_ Allen. That lost little boy from the graveyard where he'd lost his adoptive father. The boy who'd come alive under Cross' questionable training.

The boy who came out whenever Lenalee smiled at him, looked at him, cried for him, scolded him, and welcomed him home.

* * *

Komui sighed in his sleep. His sister had found another home...And so had Allen.

.

"Komui-san. Lenalee's getting married." Reever's whisper echoed in his dream. The first time he'd heard it, he'd thought it was just the usual. But that afternoon, it had become true. His sister and Allen had come to ask for his blessing.

He'd lost his speech, cried too much, and then hung on to both of them for dear life.

And then he'd finally stuttered out a 'Yes'.

.

"…-san. Komui-san."

Komui woke up and looked at his friend before he looked down at himself. They'd dressed up in white tuxedos for the occasion. Stretching himself awake, Komui picked up his ever present beret and walked out of the gazebo he'd been sleeping in.

At the church entrance, Lenalee spotted him, gave him an exasperated smile. He walked up to her; she set his bowtie on straight. He smiled down at his sister. She looked beautiful with her silky black hair styled in an updo, soft bangs feathering her face. Her face held subtle yet defining make-up that made her pretty face all the more beautiful. Her white and silver beribboned and flowered gown sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ready?" she asked him. As if he ever would be.

He held out his arm and she placed one gloved hand on it while the other held a bouquet of her favourite flowers.

He continued smiling as he walked his sister toward her new home.

Komui saw Allen smiling, mirroring Lenalee's happiness. That Allen smiled from the heart made Komui glad. And even more so since he knew that the Allen now was still that little boy but all grown up.

As he brought his sister's hand and lay on it her husband-to-be's, Komui felt peaceful. And as he stepped back and watched the ceremony he welcomed the happiness that radiated all throughout the church. He reflected. Allen would take care of his sister, just as she would him.

"You may kiss the bride."

.

.

.

Komui couldn't help himself, he threw out his arms aiming for his sister. Reever tripped him before he could even climb the dias. Lavi made a mental record of the moment, grinning all the while. Kanda tsked at the scene –at _both _scenes. And the wedded couple kissed in blissful ignorance as the wife's brother continued to wail and cry buckets of tears.

"Lenalee~!"

* * *

a/n: haha. Hope you liked it. It was mainly just random thoughts and scenes that came to mind when I thought of "Komui-san, Lenalee's getting married."


End file.
